


Storm

by deli (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cabin, Dean/Cas Tropefest, Fanart, M/M, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli
Summary: Art for hit_the_books' Tropefest fic "Getaway": Dean finally feels like he can catch a break. Michael's gone, Cas is safe, Sam and Jack are holding down the fort—everything is a-okay. So Dean decides to head up to Donna's cabin for some alone time and to do some much needed repairs, but soon Cas turns up and he brings problems of his own. For some reason, Cas is experiencing some very human (and angelic) needs.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717706) by [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books). 



> I loved working on this piece - I am always a sucker for cabins and storms and all that stuff, so I'm really glad I snagged this piece ^^ It's an awesome read, so head on over to hit_the_books' page and read it!!

I figured since there are wings and molting and all that, it would be fun to have some of that in the title:

 

Piece number 1 shows Cas waiting in front of the cabin for Dean to open the door:

 

For reasons explained in the fic, Dean and Cas are stuck in the cabin because of a really bad storm... oh no! Whatever will they do! ;) LOVE that trope :3

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on [Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com) and Pillowfort!
> 
> [Art on Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/637884)  
> [Art on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/184672766993/storm)  
> Masterpost on Tumblr - coming soon!


End file.
